To Hide The Truth Form You
by aya163
Summary: Orihime has been hiding a secret form Ichigo for 6 year. Wait she been hiding two secrets form him read to find out what they are.And find out how hard it is to hide it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well this is my first story, I hope you guys like it it's about Ichigo and Orihime i love this couple. Please be nice to me i know there must be some spelling problem but i hope you like it.**

**Chapter One Let The Past Be The Past**

Orihime was finishing the dishes when she heard her son Kyo call out for her "mommy

where home" Orihime wiped her hand and went out in the living room to greet her

children. When Orihime went into the living room she saw Hakari crying.

"what happen sweetie" asked Orihime very shocked to see her sweet little girl crying. "some bully pushed her and I beat him up mommy" said Kyo. This was not a surprise to Orihime, Kyo

was a lot like his father he always tries to protect her and Hakari even when he know he

can't win. "well my little ones next time I wont let you go alone see, what happens when I leave you two alone" she looked at Hakari and wiped her tears always. "Now go wash up so we can have dinner, okay" She said to her little girl.

She looked at Kyo who made his way to the couch and turned on the TV. She walked over and turned it off "and you" she said softly "you have to go wash up too" he gave her a look that he always did when he didn't want to do something. "oh but mom" he complained.

Orihime gave him a please do what I ask of you look and he got up "fine but just because you're the best mom ever" he said with a wide smile on his face that reminded her of his smile. Hakari came out of the bathroom her face clean with no tears and big wide smile the same smile Kyo had. Kyo and Hakari are twin Kyo was 3 minutes older then Hakari and he sure acted like it. Kyo came out of the bathroom and took Hakari's hand and lead her to the table, he pulled her chair out and she sat down. Hakari doesn't talk much actually she doesn't talk at all. She never understood why but she never talked. The doctors always say she'll talk when she feels like it but the day never came. Kyo was always taking care of her, for the simple reason that she could never defend herself.

Kyo went into the kitchen "Mommy can I help you with something?" he asked .

"Um let me think why don't you take the cups to the table and I take the plates" she said to Kyo. "okay I will".

Dinner was fish and rice after a long dinner with laugh and dessert that by the way was cheesecake. Orihime sent her children to bush their teeth. While she clean up the table.

"Mommy where done are you going to tell us a bed time story" asked Kyo with a sleepy face. "yes of course I will" she went into Hakari's room first, Hakari was in her bed ready for her mother to sing her to sleep. Orihime sat at the end of the little girls bed and sang her a song.

"Sleep my sweet angle sleep, all night long I will watch over you as you sleep, mommy is here and will take care of you so, sleep my sweet angle and rest for the night."

When Orihime was done the little girl was asleep she kissed her on her forhead. Then she made her way into Kyo's room who was already asleep, she put his sheets on him and kissed him goodnight and walked out. She put the plates in the dishwasher and made her way to the couch and turned on the TV. She was flipping thought the channels when she found the Food Net and left it there. After 20 minute of watching Food Net she deicide it was time for bed. When Orihime got up she heard a knock on the door.

Who could it be at this time she asked herself? She want to the door and opened it and saw Rukia standing there. "Rukia what are you doing here?" Orihime was shocked to see Rukia here in front of her house. "Well it's been so long since I've seen you I decided to stop by and say hi" It really hadn't been that long maybe 1 year. Ok it had been long but she thought that since her and Rukia had that fight about telling the father of Kyo and Hakari that he had kids and her refusing that they would never talk again. But here she was in front of her house. She stepped aside so the black haired woman could come in.

"so how have you and your kids been Rukia?" she asked trying not sound upset.

"Oh there great, um you know how kids are they grow so fast, yeah Nakatsu is already 10 and Rica is 7." she said sounding uncountable

"Yeah I know what you mean mine little one's are growing up fast too" she said

"Orihime um I have to tell you something about Ichigo" she said sounding nerves about what she was saying.

"Rukia that topic is closed for me I told you that when you found out that I had kids." When Rukia found out she, was ready to run to Ichigo and tell him. But then Orihime told Rukia her reason why she didn't want Ichigo to know that he had two kids.

Rukia wanted to tell Ichigo so bad he had already missed out on 6 year of there life. But she didn't for her best friend she didn't tell so she wouldn't worry and she didn't think Ichigo deceived to know the truth after she found out what he did. He left her and didn't even tell her he was going. After 2 years of dating and living together he just gets up one day and leaves her without telling her. No Ichigo didn't deceived a family like them.

"Yes I know but I think you should that Ichigo is getting married in 3 weeks."

Orihime was shocked at this, Ichigo getting married, in 3 weeks. Well she guesses she wished him all the happiness in the world. Even though she still loved him more then ever now that she had two little piece of him. She wanted him to be happy with or without her, but she had to admit that she had hope that one day he would come back to her but that day never came, and it would never come. Orihime shook her head and gave Rukia her best ,I'm happy for him face.

"Well that's good, how did you find out?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Um he called"

"Oh great, so is he happy"

How could Rukia tell Orihime the truth that when she talked to Ichigo he didn't sound so happy. But why would she tell Orihime that, Orihime made her choice she may not agree with it but it was Orihime choice not hers.

" Yeah he sounded happy to me, but Orihime…"

"No he's happy that's all that counts"

"But what about Kyo and Hakari?"

"They have me Rukia they never need him, truth is I had my hopes that maybe one day he would come but and ask for my forgiveness, and then I could tell him that he had 2 wonderful children, he would be so happy. Taking them to the park to school and to get ice-cream. But that will never come now, he's getting married and going to make a family of his own, Rukia I'm happy for him the truth is I want him to be happy." she said with tears in her eyes not even noticing she was crying. Rukia come to sit next to her and wiped her tears away. She was proud of her friends she had grown up so much. But Orihime had to be strong in front of her kids and she was, she was the best mother she could be.

"Orihime I am so proud of you, you are so strong I don't think I could go though what you did and service."

Orihime and Rukia talked for an anther hour, but not about Ichigo. They talked about the kids and how they need to get together so the kids could meet. They made plans to go to the park together on Saturday and have a picnic. Rukia talked about how proud of her son Nakatsu her first born she told Orihime that he looked just like Renji and that Rica looked like her with Renji's eye's. Rukia talked for hours about her kids and Renji and then Orihime also talked about her kids how Hakari took ballet classes and Kyo took kick boxing. After anther hour of talking about their kids Rukia left and Orihime was alone.

She went into her room changed into a nightgown and lead in her bed. Those word were spinning in her head Ichigo is getting married…Ichigo is getting married…Ichigo is getting married in 3 weeks. Those words would not stop spinning in her head they haunted her all night and without knowing she cried herself to sleep.

**OH goodie if your reading this then that means you read the whole story I hope you enjoyed it i hope to have good reviews about it. Well if i do then chapter 2 will be up soon. THANKS LOTS!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok well here is chapter two i hope you like it thank you to the 3 people who reviewed i hope i get more. again sorry about miss spells i am only in sixth grade lol THNKS LOTS**

**Chapter two**

**Late Late Late And A Surpise**

Orihime awoke to a jumping and screaming Kyo.

"Mommy do you know what time it is?" he asked his mother in the most serious voice he could.

Orihime yond and shook her head "no I don't, what time is it?" she asked not really caring about the time.

"It's 10:30 mommy you know I have kick boxing and Hakari has ballet classes" Orihime took a look at the clock and it said 10:38. Oh no she had to take Hakari to her ballet classes at 11:30 and her car was at the shop being inspected. She was suppose to get up at 9 to make breakfast and leave at 10:30 to take the bus and get there around 11 but now she's was late.

"Kyo is Hakari ready?" she asked her son as she was brushing her teeth. Kyo nodded his head "yea she is mom" said Kyo leaving the room. Orihime put a skirt and blue blouse on and got her sandals on. She ran into the kitchen to make breakfast. "mom we already ate" said Kyo and she turned to look at him and when she did Hakari nodded. She smile and walked up to them and hugged and kissed them both.

"Kyo, Hakari why didn't either of you wake me up?" she asked them.

"Because Hakari told me that you went to bed late last night" said Kyo sort of concerned.

"And how do you know that young lady" she asked Hakari

"Because she woke up cause she had a bad dream and saw you talking to a short lady last night" well that explains it she smiled at them. It so strange that Kyo can understand Hakari so much and she can't it hurt her sometime that her little girl couldn't or wouldn't talk. She sometimes wonder if Hakari would talk if Ichigo were here. Ichigo, just thinking about him hurt her but she couldn't think of him anymore he's getting married. She shook the thought of him out of her head, she took her kids hands and locked her door.

Orihime ran out with her kids to the bus stop and made it just in time, they made their way in the bus and took a seat. Orihime was so happy that they made it in time this was the first time she took the bus since she was in high school. She sat next to the window. After a 20 minute bus rided they were finally there. Orihime dropped off Hakari with 10 minutes to spare they weren't late after all. She said goodbye to Hakari and left. She walked out with Kyo who took her hand. He look upset but she had no clue why in the world he would be upset. She decide that she would ask him what was bothering him.

'Kyo is something wrong?" she asked as they were walking to his kick boxing lessons.

"No mommy nothings wrong" he said she know it was a lie he didn't know how to lie. Orihime knows her kids better then anyone else and she knew he was lying to her but why?

"Kyo why are you lying to me?" she asked stopping in her place. He gave her a grin she really didn't like it when he did that he looked so much like him and sometime she hated it and others times she loved it.

"Mommy nothings wrong with me believe me please" he said

"Then why do you seem like something is bothering you?" she asked

"Well you see it's Hakari she heard you talking with that lady in the night she didn't want to tell me what you were talking about though" Orihime was speechless what if Hakari overheard her and Rukia talking about Ichigo, that's not good what if Hakari knows Ichigo's her father. No she couldn't know. Orihime shook her head and looked at Kyo.

"She didn't tell you what I was talking about?"

"No she didn't hear a lot but she wouldn't tell me what she heard. Mommy did you say something bad to that lady?" oh god this was going to be the first time she ever lied to him no wait not the first but second time. She really only wanted to lie once and that's it. But she had no choice

"no of course not" she said trying not to sound like she was lying which she was.

"oh well mommy we should get going oh I'm going to be late." he said she looked at her cell phone and it said 11:48 oh they were going to be late that's not good. She took his hand

"Are you ready to run sweetie?" she asked him and smile

"Yup lest go" he said

Orihime and Kyo ran as fast as they could to the next block and made it just in time. Orihime said good bye to Kyo and left.

As Orihime was walking to the shop to pick up her car her memories went back to last night. Rukia telling her that Ichigo was getting married in 3 weeks, 3 weeks the pain she felt inside her was so painful she could barely stand it. But she had to be strong for two reasons and their names were Kyo and Hakari. Orihime let her mind think of something else like the picnic tomorrow they would have so much fun with Rukia's kids. Orihime was very excited to see Rukia, Renji and their kids. She finally got to the shop and she looked around to see if maybe she find the owner but she saw no one. She want back out side and sat on the bench she was early so she could wait. She waited for a little bit when she heard a strong male voice say

"May I sit here?" the voice was familiar she look to her right and there he was a tall muscular orange hair guy.

**I wonder who it is read chapter three to find out and thank you again for reading it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So did you guess who it was I beat you did ok well here is chapter three.**

**Back in town **

Ichigo PVO

Ichigo looked at the woman with the dark orange hair. The woman looked familiar, Ichigo thought very carefully it was Orihime. Ichigo smiled to himself of all the people he could find it was her. She looked so different her body was more built into a woman then a high school girl. She doesn't seem to recognize me Ichigo thought to himself. Seeing her again made him remember all the thing they went though. He remember the first day he told her he loved her, their first kiss everything. Even him leaving her remembering it all hurt him and it was strange seeing her again.

"Are you waiting for something" asked a guy coming form the shop. Orihime stood up and said

"My car sir" she said her voice was so beautiful he loved hearing her talk. He missed it so much but he did what he had to. Thiers no turning back not anymore.

"Yours is the black one right?" he asked and she nodded "alight I finished it first so I could get it to you as soon as I could, seeing as you have two kids and all so I thought you might need it" said the guy and it was Ichigo's turn to be in shock Orihime had two kids, what ,when did this happen why didn't anyone tell him. He had a right to know. He was the guy she loved and he loved her but he did leave her so maybe he didn't have a right to know. But who is Orihime with, who's the father of her kids. Who ever he was he must be the luckiest guy on earth, Ichigo couldn't help but think he could have been the father of her kids. Wait a thought went though his mind what if Uryu was the father of her kids if that Quincy touched her he would kill him. He away like Orihime ever since high school. Ichigo's mind went back to that day.

**Flash back **

"Ichigo I love you"

"I love you too and away will don't ever forgot that"

" I never will if you promise never to leave me"

Ichigo looked at her promise never to leave her he wanted to and would for her he loved her and didn't want to hurt her he would promise. It's not like he couldn't keep that promise. He would never leave her.

"I promise"

**Flash back over **

He broke that promise he hurt her he left her, how could he. Ichigo hated himself for it for hurting her he watched her drive away. One day I will tell you the truth I know it's to late but I still want you know the truth. I just wish that I could still be with you if I could turn back time I would have never left you, if your with him then the only thing I can say is I hope your happy.

"sir can I help you with something?"

"Yeah my car is the one that has a flat tier" he said

"oh yeah I've got it, it's done"

Ichigo got in his car, she was married ha to think he left his fiancées to look for her. Oh well he didn't love her so it really wasn't that hard to leave Misa but this was hard on him. Ichigo was about to start his car when his cell phone rang

"Hello Ichigo here"

"Ichigo it's Renji"

"Hey Renji what's up"

"Not much hey so you in town yet?"

"yup I'm here"

"Good do you want to go to a picnic tomorrow?"

"um sure who's all going?"

Renji paused for a second and then said

"Me Rukia My kids and Rukia's friend"

"which friend?"

"don't know just come so you came meet my kids"

"Yeah yeah I'll come."

"Great see ya at 1:00"

"Alright see ya"

Well now Ichigo had plans for to tomorrow but for now it's off to his dad house. When Ichigo got to his dad house he rang the door bell he didn't have house keys anymore. When the door open it was Yuzu behind the door, when Yuzu saw her she had a hug smile on her face.

"Ichigo!!"

She scream out and hugged him and he hugged her back it was nice seeing her again he missed his family so much.

"Oh come on in Ichigo"

"Yeah"

"So why are you back"

"Well I thought it would be nice to see you again, why are you not happy to see me again?"

Yuzu looked a little worried like she was hiding something.

"You've grown a lot"

"Yeah I know"

"You got a boyfriend or something yet?"

"No not yet, but Karin does"

"Oh and who's that?"

"Jinta"

"Jinta the kid that works at Urahara Shop?"

"Yup that's him"

"I see well, wow what can I say"

"Nothing he's a good kid"

"Yeah I guess I'm going to bed for a bit I'm tried"

"Yeah ok"

Ichigo went to his room it looked the same nothing's change though there were toys on the floor. Cars and dolls he didn't remember owning. But he didn't give it much thought he dropped his thing and made his way to his bed and let himself drop on the bed, and fall asleep.

He had a strange dream but this wasn't the first time he's had it, in it he was playing with two kids the same age a little boy and a little girl they both looked just like him. The little girl was screaming and laughing. They were running in an open field with flowers under a tree was Orihime reading a book she looked so beautiful she was pregnant. She looked up form her book and started to laugh.

"daddy I beat you can't catch me" said the little girl

"I beat I can" he said and started to run after her and the boy came after him and tackled him.

"I got you dad, you lost" he said laughing and then the little girl came and laughed as well then she jumped on him.

"You both tricked me" he said laughing

"Yeah we did and we got you daddy" said the girl

When Ichigo woke up he remembered having this dream before. But no he really new it was impossible she was married and had kids. But he had to move on maybe she should go back to the United Sates to look for Misa and tell her he wanted to marry her after all. He would wait a week and then go back.

**Ok well this is chapter three I changed a few things I hope it's better then the last on. THANKS LOTS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Ok so I rewrote chapter three please go back and check if you all ready read it if you did then go on read this chapter I hope you like please review it and enjoy!!**

**Chapter Four **

Orihime got home after picking up Kyo and Hakari form their classes and made dinner they sat at the table and Kyo started talking about his day.

"Guess what mommy I beat Tamotsu today"

"Really that's great"

"Yeah and it wasn't that hard now I'm the strongest in the class"

Kyo always wanted to be the best at everything he did, he never liked losing to anyone. " oh yeah mommy don't forget that Hakari had a doctors appointment on Monday"

And there was that too Kyo always reminded her about things like that because she always forgets. He was a good kid a smart kid too, very responsible for his age.

"Yeah for the first time I remembered"

"Good because it's very important that we go"

"Yes, yes I know, so how was your day Hakari?" she asked the little girl who didn't seem to be listening. She looked up form her plate and smiled.

"Is that a I had a great day mommy?"

Hakari nodded and smiled

"Well that's good your teacher told me that you're the best in your class, is that true?"

The little girl smiled and nodded, even though it didn't seem like it, she liked being the best at every thing she did too. They both probably got it form Ichigo because to her just trying her best is good enough. After a few more conversions and Orihime telling her kids about the picnic Kyo and Hakari watched TV. While Orihime finished some paper work. Then sent them to bed she cleaned the table put the dishes in the dish washer and went to bed herself.

When Orihime awoke it was 9 she got dressed she went into the kitchen and started to make 3 cheesecake, lemonade, egg salad, and a fruit salad. By the time she finished it was 10:36 she went into Kyo's room and sat at the edge of the bed and shook him a little.

"Hey sleepy head time to get up"

Kyo wouldn't get up it was Saturday and he usually got up at 11 so this was early for him.

"So I guess your not going to the park with me ok I'll go with Hakari only"

"I'm up I'm up"

"That's what I thought, go take a shower Kay"

"Yes mommy"

Orihime started laughing and made her why into Hakari's room who was already awake she was picking a dress to wear. She had already took a shower.

"So I see your all ready"

She nodded

"Well which one are you wearing?" she asked

On her left hand she had a light blue dress with pink flowers on the bottom and on her right hand she had a pink dress with hearts.

"That one's nice the blue one you should wear it"

She gave her grin and then a smile, which usually meant ok.

"well alright then get dressed and come to eat breakfast so we can leave." she said to Hakari and she nodded.

Hakari came out of the room in her blue flower dress she looked beautiful in it the dress really brought out her eyes. She ran up to her and picked her up and she laughed.

"You look beautiful sweetie" she said and Hakari gave her a kiss on her cheek. She put Hakari in her seat at the table and gave her, her breakfast. Kyo came out of his room with a red shirt and black shorts she put his breakfast on the table

"Yu look handsome"

"And you and Hakari look beautiful" he said as he smiled and made his way to the table.

"Thank you Sweetie"

"Hey mom are these people that are going to be at the park who are they?"

"Well it Rukia and Renji old friend of mine"

"Oh do they have kids?"

"Yes they do they have two"

"Oh cool how old are they?"

"Well I think the boy is 10 and the girl is 7 your age"

"Oh that cool so can we leave now"

"Are you finish?"

"Yes mommy"

"Are you finish Hakari?"

Hakari nodded

"Then let me put the dishes in the dish washer so we can go"

Orihime put the dishes away and picked up the basket she walked out with her kids and locked the door. When they got in the car Kyo started talking about a science project he had to do. He said it was about trees she told him that she would help him on everything.

At the park Orihime saw Rukia, Rukia had a green sun dress on, and a sun hat. She looked very nice, Renji was next to her he was wearing a blue shirt that had three red strips. There was a boy that was doing tricks on a soccer ball. He looked just like Renji but he had short hair, he was wearing a green shirt and black shorts.

When Rukia saw Orihime she ran up to her and hugged her

"Hey Orihime"

"Hi Rukia" Rukia saw Kyo and smiled

"So is this Kyo?"

"Yeah this is Kyo" she said putting her hand on his head "and this is Hakari she's a little shy" she said

"Oh my Orihime they look just like" Rukia stopped because Orihime gave her a don't you dare look "like you they look like you" she said saving herself.

"Orihime come so you can meet my kids" she said as they walks to were Renji and the boy were. Renji saw her and smiled

"Hey Orihime how you been?"

"Great and you?"

"Same did you know that I'm a captain now?"

"No I didn't congratulations"

"Thanks so are those your kids?"

"Yup their mine"

"Oh didn't know you had kids"

"Kyo Hakari this is my husband Renji and this is my son Nakatsu"

"Guys this is Kyo and Hakari Orihime's kids"

"Nice to meet you" said Kyo

"yeah same hey kid so do you play soccer?"

"Yeah"

"So you want to play kid?"

"I'll play if you stop calling kid"

"I like you kid fine no more kid"

"My daughter is out there picking flowers somewhere"

"Yeah were going to go play mom"

"Yeah ok"

"Well ok lest go sit"

Orihime, Rukia Renji and Hakari went to go sit down. It was nice being with Rukia again having the chance to talk to her. Orihime had to ask Rukia about Ichigo being in town and why she did tell her. She had a right to know,

"Rukia did you know Ichigo was in town?" she said in a low voice.

"What no I didn't"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I had no clue"

"Well he's in town"

"what are you going to do?"

"I don't know?"

"Lest talk about something else ok Orihime"

"Ok like what?"

Orihime and Rukia talked about their old friends and remembered old days they stopped talking when Renji came up to them

"Hey Orihime why can't Hakari talk?"

"Oh we don't know she just doesn't talk never did, not even when she was young"

"Oh how strange hey you know Kyo has a good arm"

"Yeah Kyo's good at a lot of thing" she said as she watch the boy throw a football.

"Hey Renji" said a voice form behind her

Oh no that voice sounded familiar. No that's not good if it was who she thought it was then everythings done for.

"Ichigo hey"

**Oh no Ichigo, Orihime at the park together what will happen? Will he find out the truth Oooo read the next chapter to find out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5 sorry about what happen before i hope you enjoy.^^**

**Chapter Five  
**

"Ichigo you made it" he said as Ichigo came closer.

"Yeah wouldn't miss meeting your kids" said Ichigo with a grin on his face.

Wow Orihime is here too then that means her kids and husband are here too. Can't wait to see the lucky man who married her, he must be the luckiest guy on earth to marry someone like Orihime.

"well you remember Rukia and Orihime don't you Ichigo" said Renji looking like he was having fun.

"yeah who could forget loud mouth Rukia" he said with a smile.

"Hey don't even go there Ichigo" said Rukia

Ok here it goes just say hi to Orihime and ask how she is it doesn't need to be something big just a simple hi will do.

"Hey Orihime how you been?"

"Fine and you Ichigo?"

"oh you know pretty good tried a lot though" said Ichigo with his hand on his head. Trying to act normal as normal as he could.

"mommy I'm hungry" said a little boy running to Orihime, this must be her son he looked a lot like well not Orihime he didn't look much like her.

"same here" said another boy that looked a lot like Renji so he amused it was Renji son.

"Oh Ichigo this is my son Nakatsu and this Orihime son Kyo" said Renji with a smile "and this is also Orihime's daughter Hakari" he finished.

"Oh so you have kids Orihime?"

"Um yeah I do, do you have any?" she asked her voice was a little shaky

"Nope not at this moment" his said but he wished he did now

"Hey I hope your not hitting on my mother" said Kyo standing in front of Ichigo

"No kid your mom and I are just old friends" he said laughing he liked this kid he seem to really care about her.

"Well ok but I'm watching you mister" he said giving him a weird look.

"Kyo be nice; like Ichigo said were just friends" anther lie she had to tell her son this wasn't good because then she would have to add anther and anther and so on. She hated doing this lying to them but she had no choice. The kids got there food and ate Orihime looked so beautiful playing the part of a mother the little girl was so pretty she looked just like Orihime. But she didn't talk at all she just nodded.

"Mom were going to take a walk"

"yeah ok take Hakari and be careful"

"yeah I will see ya mom" said the little boy running toured the little girl.

Ichigo looked over to Rukia and Renji who were fighting.

"hey were going to take a walk too" said Renji as he dragged Rukia

Good this is his chance to talk to her about her husband who he noticed was not there. Ask how she is see how her life is going.

"Orihime would you like to take a walk as well?" he asked her

"Uh sure that would be nice."

They walked in silent for a couple minutes Ichigo couldn't take it anymore he had to say something the silent was killing him.

"Hey so Orihime if you don't mine me asking who's the father of your kids?" he asked softly

Orihime PVO:

Orihime wanted to scream and say you, you're the father of my children.

"His name was Yuji" she said thinking of the first name that came in mind. It wasn't that hard Yuji was the name of her old working buddy she had.

"Was?"

"Yeah he died 4 years ago"

"I'm sorry, did you um love him?"

"WHAT, why do you care if I loved him or not?"

"Orihime I'm sorry for leaving you"

Oh nice 6 years go by and now you apologize yeah know what buddy it's too late for that. I moved on, ok maybe I didn't but you don't need to know that.

"Is that why you came here to apologize?"

"No I didn't know you were going to be here"

Why, why did he have to be here she was having such a nice day but then he come. Her heart hurt so much it was like she was going to have a heart attack. No wait Ichigo is a doctor so if she had the heart he would save her and that wasn't going to happen she didn't to owe him anything.

"Orihime I'm sorry I just want to be friend again" he said

Orihime didn't want this but she couldn't say no. They could be friend that wouldn't hurt, what is she talking about it hurt her. But it would be nice if Kyo and Hakari could at lest get to know him so she guessed she could say yes. Even if they didn't ever find out which they won't. Orihime new she was playing with fire and she was going to get burned. But it was risk she had to take for now at least.

"Ok Ichigo we can be friend"

Two hours later:

As she was watching Kyo, Nakatsu, Renji and Ichigo play football Orihime thought that maybe she would one day tell Ichigo the truth but what would he say if he ever found out. Ichigo was Kyo's team and Nakatsu on Renji's team and Ichigo and Kyo were winning. After the game was over they had lunch and the two little girls and the boys along with Ichigo and Renji went to play hide and seek. They stopped after 10 game and Ichigo played with Hakari she really seemed to like him and he seemed to like her. Even Kyo seem to like Ichigo but why wouldn't they I mean he there father. After 2 more hours going by it was time to go home. Orihime was kind a happy that it was all over.

"Bye Ichigo you should come over one day and have dinner with us" said Kyo and Hakari nodding

"oh and if you want you can make a move on my mom" Orihime eye's widened at this Kyo was ok with Ichigo making a move on her. Ichigo laughed at this

"I'll keep that in mind" said Ichigo.

Hakari gave Ichigo a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went in the car. Orihime never saw her daughter so friendly with any guy.

"Orihime if it's alright with you I would like to see your kids again I really like them" he said. Orihime couldn't say no to this he liked them and they liked him.

"yes you can see them again they really seem to like you Ichigo"

"yeah and I like them too there great kids I don't see who wouldn't like them" he said yeah me either she thought

"yeah I don't either" they both smiled and Orihime got in her car and drove away. It only took Kyo 3 minutes and then he wouldn't be quite about Ichigo saying "oh he's so cool and fun." All the thing he said; were like he was talking about a god. But it was nice that he and Hakari liked him. She wondered if maybe one day her and Ichigo could be together once again. What was she thinking? She already new the answer to that.

Ichigo PVO:

Ichigo had so much fun with Orihime's kids but it felt kind a weird being around them but he loved them and he only knew them for a couple hours.

The only reason you like her kid is because you love her you stupid king!

"shut up you stupid hallow"

Your just mad because it's true

Maybe it was because he loved her but no her kids had like a spell on him because he wanted to see them again spend more time and get to know them more. Maybe he would accept Kyo's invention and go for dinner at her place tomorrow.

Go because you know what they say to get to the mother you have to get to the kids first and they already seem to like you. So it's an easy hit

"shut up and leave me drive and think in peace"

**Well this is a long Chapter I hope you like it please review it and again sorry for the mistakes THANKS LOTS and till next time.^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about what happen but I have the real chapter 5 up so I hope you enjoy it!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know it's been years since I have updated, but I updated for the simple reason that I noticed that there are people still reading it and well I dislike it when people don't update their stories. This is a short chapter I don't want to make my chapters long because I'm sure I'll tons of errors. So i hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!**

Once everyone was in bed Orihime found herself thinking about the previous day, she loved the fact that Kyo and Hakari had a nice time with Rukia's and her kids. She even found herself thinking of how wonderful it was spending the day with Ichigo. Orihime knew that she was never going tell Ichigo the truth about her kids, but it was still nice to see them spend some time together. Kyo seem to really like Ichigo, he even invited him to dinner. Hakari seemed to really like Ichigo as well, Hakari her sweet little Hakari. She always felt a pain inside of her when she thought of the little orange hair girl. Orihime always blames herself for Hakari's silence; she always thought that if Ichigo were around Hakari would be a normal girl, one that would laugh, scream, and yell and maybe even sing. But everything happened for a reason and Ichigo is not in her life for a reason. Orihime closed her eyes to try and make herself go to sleep she had a long day tomorrow. She had to take Kyo and Hakari to school and then go to Hakari's doctor's appointment. After a while Orihime fell asleep.

Ichigo POV

Ichigo woke up in a good mood, on this lovely Monday morning. He showered, bushed his teeth, put on a black suit with a white button up shirt and a red tie. He went down stairs to get some breakfast. Karin and Yuzu were whispering in the kitchen.

"What are you two whispering in here?" both Karin and Yuzu stopped and looked at him nervous.

"Oh nothing really, just that there is much work to do in the hospital." Said Yuzu still nervous.

Ichigo really didn't believe her but what can he do about it, it's not like he can make them tell him wants really going on. This is the first time in a year that he's seen them. He came by every once in a while to visit his family and his friends and yet he didn't know that Orihime had two kids. Ichigo ate his breakfast that Yuzu put on the table for him.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be helping out starting today." Yuzu and Karin were yet again caught by surprise.

"Oh you are, well that's great! When did you say you were going back to the United State?" asked Karin

"I didn't say when, because I'm not sure myself." Ichigo said as he walked to the door he got his suitcase and said "thanks for the meal Yuzu; I'm going to go help out dad at the hospital."

"Okay, well have fun we'll be there in about two hours" said Yuzu

"Okay bye." And so Ichigo left.

Yuzu and Karin POV

"Hey Karin, do you think Ichigo heard us?" asked Yuzu in a worried voice, she loved Ichigo but she also loved Kyo and Hakari and just because he's back doesn't mean she wants to stop babysitting them.

"No I don't think so, anyways like I was saying before Ichigo came Hakari has an appointment with dad so Orihime won't bring them by today."

Yuzu seemed disappointed she loved looking after the two kids, and Karin had to admit she did too. But then again Orihime didn't want anyone to know that Ichigo was the father of the two kids, she didn't even want them to know but they weren't stupid like other people they knew that Kyo and Hakari were Ichigo's kids. And well their dad did a DNA test to make sure and the test said that Ichigo was the father, now if Orihime ever found out that they knew and tested the kids well she would never forgive them. She would probably take the kids away from them and they didn't want that. So they keeping it a secret even form Ichigo himself.

**I know it's short and well now you know that everyone but Ichigo know the secret. I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8 Hakari's POV

_**Okay well this chapter gave me a lot to think about, I had no clue what to write about. Then it hit me, I thought that maybe it was time to have, the quiet and cute Hakari show everyone how smart she really is. So this chapter is in Hakari's point of view. I hope you like it!**_

Hakari was waiting in the waiting room with her mother and brother Kyo, she new why she was here. She knew that today would be just like every other doctor visit, she hated coming to the doctors. Hakari loved Dr. Kurosaki, she felt like he was a part of her family she loved him like a grandfather, but she hated when he asked her questions about how she felt, and if she ever tried talking to herself. It was always the same thing, the same results, no one could ever figure out what was wrong with her. She herself didn't even know what was wrong; Hakari knew she could talk if she tried or at least she thought she could, Hakari never really had anything to say. Well she did but she never thought it was the right time for it.

She heard her name and looked up it was Karin who called her, her mother put her hand on her left shoulder and Hakari looked at her mother. Hakari loved her mother she thought her mother was so beautiful, the love she had for her was something she couldn't explain even if she could talk. Orihime and Kyo are everything to her.

"Would you like us to go in with you my little angle?" her mother asked in a soft voice, she had that sweet mother look in her eyes. Hakari shook her head, to say no. She really didn't think she needed anyone with her she knew what was going to happen the same questions and she had the same answers. She walked to Karin and took her hand.

"If you need us, just call alright my love." Hakari nodded and walked with Karin. Karin was smiling at her "So how have you been? We miss you and Kyo, your mother really has to ask us to babysit soon." Hakari nodded and smiled, she missed sleeping over Karin and Yuzu's house. They always had so much fun when they were together. When Karin opens the door to Dr. Kurosaki office, she saw him sitting at his desk she smiled and ran to give him a hug, Dr. Kurosaki hugged her and laughed.

"Hey there little one, how are you?"Asked Dr. Kurosaki, Hakari gave him two thumbs up and a wide smile. "Well that great so where is your mother?" Hakari pointed to the door.

"In the waiting room dad, Hakari wanted to come on her own today."

"Well then Hakari that's a very brave thing to do, okay then tell me, how do you feel?"

Hakari hated this question she didn't know how she was supposed to fell; she took the piece of paper form the coffee table and wrote "good". That's the only way she could have them understand by writing; or drawing pictures for them. It was a good thing that she was ahead of her class and she could already read to herself and write in, complete sentences.

"Well that's good" Dr. Kurosaki took a deep breath "Hakari I don't see why your mother makes you come to these appointments if we now exactly what's wrong with you."

Hakari laughed at this, she knew he didn't know what was wrong with her and he hated it. She also knew that not being able to help her was very frustrating to him, because he wanted to help her. She was going to write something on the piece of paper, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Dr. Kurosaki. The person behind the door was the same guy form the park, Ichigo, she smiled as she looked at him she knew who he was, and nobody had to tell her. She just knew, it was so obvious he looked just like Kyo and well, she overhead her mother talking to Rukia about her father. Her father she loved the sound of that in her head, of course she could never say it. She knows her mother has her reason why not to tell her, and she was okay with that she couldn't complain about it. Her mother has done so much for her and her brother, so if she never tells her or Kyo well its okay. She thought of Kyo, he was smart but she thought it was so how funny, how stupid he was at times, how could he not see how him and Ichigo looked alike. Maybe it was just a boy thing, and then Hakari laughed out loud thinking of how stupid boys can be.

"Dad I didn't know that you knew Orihime children." Isshin and Karin were surprise at this, Ichigo new that Orihime had children? But Isshin and Karin weren't the only one surprised at this Hakari was as well but for different reasons. She had no clue that Ichigo was Dr. Kurosaki son, so that meant that Dr. Kurosaki was her grandfather and Karin and Yuzu her aunts. This was great today has yet by far been a great day, today she found out she has a grandfather and two aunts. This made Hakari laugh even more, and next thing she new six eyes were looking at her.

"What is so funny?" asked the three at the same time. Hakari couldn't help to think that even if they don't know that she is related to her she would love them. She looked around the room the room that was filled with her family. Hakari was smiling and shook her head to say, nothing.

_**Now we all know that girls are smarter, see even Hakari knows everything that's going on. So Ichigo and Kyo are the only ones who have no clue what's going on. I hope you guys liked it, please leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter. **_


End file.
